


Knight In Shining Armor

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Post Smackdown 6/26/2001
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tazz's beatdown by Stone Cold Steve Austin, both men finally confess their feelings for eachother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight In Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted WAY too long ago on the Tazz/Mikey wrestling slash YahooGroup. 
> 
> For those not familiar, Michael Cole and Tazz were the color commentators on Smackdown at this time and had a friendly on-screen relationship. The week before, Michael suffered an in-ring beatdown by Stone Cold Steve Austin and was taken out on a stretcher (Tazz was not on the show for some reason) The next week, Stone Cold was in the middle of an in-ring rant when Tazz stepped away from the commentator's table, stepped into the ring and demanded an apology for Michael. He then challenged Austin to a title match (Austin was Champion at the time) Instead, Austin proceeded to beat Tazz down before pushing him senseless out of the ring, at which time Michael went to his side and started calling for help. Austin then demanded Michael get into the ring for another beatdown. Michael instead walked away from the ring and several other superstars rushed in and proceeded to beat on Austin as the show ended. All that inspired this. 
> 
> Tazz's real first name is Peter. And at the time the WWE was known as the WWF.

  
God help me, I'm screwed up.  
  
 I didn't know he was going to do that; I was surprised as everyone else was when Tazz stormed into the ring. One minute he's sitting next to me with an unreadable look on his face while we're listening to Austin rant and rave and the next he's facing him down, demanding an apology.  
  
 For me.  
  
 And to be honest, if he had told me what he was planning, I would've begged him not to even think about it, to just let it go. That's what I was prepared to do if Austin had kept his distance - and if that makes me a coward, then fine, I am. But ever since Austin won the title he's been scaring the hell out of me and I don't want me or anyone I love getting in the Rattlesnake's way. Not when he's become the definition of brutality.  
  
 There. I said it. I love him. I love Tazz - Peter - whatever you want to call him.  
  
 Now do you see why I say I'm screwed up?  
  
 I've wanted him for months now and I've **never** wanted another man before. Never even gave it a thought, you know? Hell, I've never wanted **anyone** like this, not even my wife and I love her dearly. But this...this is so different from anything I've ever felt before.This is so intense it's frightens me.  
  
 But what scares me even more is the fact that I think he feels the same way. I saw it in his eyes right before he went charging after Austin like something out of a fairy tale. My knight in shining armor - he's so tough that an analogy like that shouldn't fit him,but it does.  
  
 What am I going to do?  
  
 I wish...I know it's pointless, but I still wish...  
  
 What would he do if I found the courage to tell him? What would I do if he found the nerve to tell me?  
  
 Maybe I'm just reading too much into this whole thing.  
  
 I paused in front of the open training room door, watching the on- call doctor check Tazz over. "How're you doing?"  
  
 "Not too bad, Coleslaw. Could've been worse," he said, flashing me a grin. He glanced at the doctor. "Hey, can I get out of here or what?"  
  
 He nodded, slinging his stethoscope around his neck. "You're free to  
 go, but I suggest you take it easy for a day or so. You received a pretty bad beating."  
  
 Tazz snorted. "Not as bad as the one Austin's gonna get next time I see him," he promised, his voice hard. "Thanks, Doc." He jumped off the table and put his shirt back on, glancing at me as he did so. "C'mon, Cole. Let's blow this place."  
  
 I was more than ready to agree. "Where to?" I asked as we headed down the hall.  
  
 "Any place is better than here right now," Tazz said as we walked. We turned a corner, heading for the locker room. "Just let me grab my bag and we'll be outta here." He paused. "There's a diner not too far and I know I could eat. Wanna grab something?"  
  
 I wasn't hungry; watching the beating Tazz had taken and Austin taunting me had killed whatever appetite I had. I didn't want to be alone, though, and I could tell that my partner didn't want to be either. "Okay, sure."  
  
 The two of us went into the locker room and Tazz grabbed his gym bag. "You okay?" he suddenly asked, giving me a concerned look.  
  
 The question surprised me; he had just been beaten half to death and he was asking ME if I was okay?! "Fine," I said automatically.  "You're the one who got the hell kicked out of him, not me."  
  
 The moment it came out of my mouth I wish it hadn't; Tazz doesn't like to be reminded of failure. He didn't get angry, though; he just shrugged instead. "Yeah, I know." He looked up and our eyes met. "But you had to watch."  
  
 I swallowed hard, my mouth dry as I remembered the pounding of my heart, the fear that had churned my stomach and caused me to hide under the announcer's table. I had been afraid during my own beating, but that had been nothing like the petrified helplessness I had felt earlier. "I'm okay," I said again. "Really. I just..." I suddenly turned away. "I should've done something."  
  
 "You did." I stared at Tazz, confused. "You did the best thing you could do. You didn't let him rattle you into getting your ass kicked again and you hightailed it outta there."  
  
 I ducked my head, feeling vaguely ashamed. "Didn't do you much good," I mumbled as I sat down on a nearby bench. "I just left you there."  
  
 "And I'm damn glad you did." Dropping his bag, Tazz sat down next to me. "All the while he was kicking the shit outta me...I was glad he was in a way." He glanced over at me. "Least he was leaving you alone."  
  
 I couldn't help staring at him. Tazz had been worried out me? Afraid for me?  
  
 "That's what I kept hoping for up until he knocked me out," he continued softly. "That he'd be...you know..satisfied with me."  
  
 "He wasn't," I murmured, a shiver running through me as I remembered. I don't know where I found the strength to defy him, to walk away. Anger had a lot to do with it, combined with my overwhelming worry for Tazz. A good bit of it however had been pride; I wasn't about to let myself be beaten down like that again. Especially by someone who was WWF champion for only one reason according to the rumors backstage.  
  
 "I know," he said, surprising me a little. "I caught the tail end of his rant. You did good, walking away." He paused, hesitating a moment before one of his large hands landed on my shoulder. "But you gotta watch your back from now on, you hear me? Doing that really pissed him off; he'll come gunning for you now."  
  
 I sighed. "I know." Back to looking over my shoulder, back to making sure I never ended up alone late at night in the arena, back to watching every word that came out of my mouth so I didn't anger the monster even more. Back to being the scared, abused kid I was back in high school. Austin wasn't the first bully I've crossed paths with and considering everything, I know he won't be the last. I'v been picked on and beaten up my entire life; the only thing different here in the WWF is that the guys are a lot bigger. And they know a lot more way to hurt you.  
  
 "You sure you're okay?" Tazz asked again, his hand still on my shoulder. I wasn't sure why, but the touch was comforting. "You're still kinda shaky."  
  
 I forced myself to nod and smile. "I'm fine. Just a natural born coward, I guess."  
  
 Tazz immediately shook his head. "No coward would've stood his ground like that," he said harshly. "And I didn't see anyone else come out to help you. Not tonight and not last week, either." Patting my shoulder, he stood up. "Don't sell yourself short, Coleslaw. You may not get into the ring, but you've got more guts than some of the chumps who do. Okay?"  
  
 I couldn't help smiling at that. "Okay. Thanks." I paused, hesitating a moment. "Can I ask you something, though?" He nodded and I finally asked the one question that had been bothering me. "Why?"  
  
 He stared at me, obviously confused. "Why what?"  
  
 "Why did you do it? Go into the ring?" I asked quietly. "You didn't have to."  
  
 "What? I'm supposed to let that redneck jackass beat on you and not do anything? We're friends, and I stick up for my friends." He paused, his dark eyes meeting mine. "And yeah, I had to."  
 

The tone of his voice told me to leave it, so I did. "It's just...no one's ever stuck up for me like that before."  
  
He blushed - actually blushed - and turned away. "About time someone did," he said, slinging his bag back over his shoulder. "C'mon. I don't know about you, but I could slam down a raw cow."  
  
 I grinned as I got up. I was suddenly, hungry, too. "Lead the way."

 We headed down the hall, making our way to the back door. The diner Tazz had talked about was only a few blocks away; we were going to walk since it was such a nice night. One look at the crowd outside, however, told us we wern't going to be able to sneak out unnoticed. There was a mob of people waiting for whoever came out, all of them yelling and holding signs.

We glanced at each other at the same time. "C'mon," Tazz said, taking my hand unexpectedly as he turned around. "You've a rental, right?"

 I nodded. "Downtairs in the parking lot," I managed to get out. I  couldn't help noticing that he wasn't letting my hand go.

"I don't know about you, but after everything tonight I don't wanna deal with anyone else." Tazz turned to face me. "So what's say we get the hell outta here, go back to the hotel and do room service?

 I couldn't blame him for not wanting to face the mob of fans; I didn't want to, either. "Sounds good to me." I said, trying not to sound as bemused as I felt. He was STILL holding my hand as we went down the hall; maybe he just wasn't aware that he  hadn't let it go.

That theory was shattered when he squeezed my fingers and grinned at the same time. "Great." We headed down the stairs to the basement parking lot. "So where'd you park?"

 "Uh...first section. By the wall." I had to let go of his hand inorder to dig my keys out of my pocket, which left me feeling a little lost for some reason. It had felt nice, holding hands with him.

 Clicking off the alarm and unlocking the doors, I slid into the driver's seat, my mind racing. _You should tell him,_ a little voice in my head told me. _He deserves to know how you feel._

 _I know he does, but I can't,_ I responded to it silently, watching nervously as Tazz climbed in and fastened his seat belt. _The man has the ability to put me through a wall if he doesn't like the idea._

 _He faced down Austin for you,_ my little voice reminded me. _Do you honestly think he'd hurt you for telling him that you love him?_

 No, I didn't. Underneath that rough Red Hook exterior is one of the gentlest souls I know. You should see him with the sick kids we get backstage from time to time; he turns into a giant orange teddy bear.

 Which only makes me love him more.

 "Hey, Coleslaw," Tazz's voice brought me back to reality with a start. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya, but are you gonna get it in gear or what?"

 "Yeah. Sorry." I started the car and began to pull out. "Just thinking."

 "Sometimes you think too much, Cole," he said as I began to make my way out of the parking garage. "Sometimes you just gotta let stuff happen."

 He was silent for the rest of the ride to the hotel and I was left wondering what exactly had he meant by such a cryptic remark. Was he trying to tell me something? Usually he just comes right out and says it if he is.

The hotel wasn't far from the arena and it wasn't long before we were upstairs and he was unlocking the door to his room. Why his? Because mine had another person in it - I was sharing with Kevin Kelly this time around. And since Tazz not only had a room to himself but couldn't stand Kevin for more than five minutes, we ended up here. "How'd you end up by yourself?" I asked as we went in; usually unless you have family with you or you're a top card performer you have to share.

Tazz dropped his bag by the door. "Raven just started bunking with White Socks," he explained, using the nickname we had been calling Steven Richards the past few weeks. he laughed when he caught the surprised look on my face. "Yeah, I know. I don't get it either. But the kid seems happy."

 I sat down on the bed. "I didn't think Richards was...you know."

Tazz shrugged. "Neither did I, but I guess Raven saw something under the white shirt we didn't." Sitting down next to me, he fell back onto the bed to stare at the ceiling. "Fuck, I'm tired."

 I smiled at him sympathetically; I could only imagine how exhausted he was after everything. "I can go if you want," I offered quietly. "We can do this another time."

He immediately shook his head. "Nah. Stay. It's too quiet without someone else here." He lifted his head up a little. "Unless you're beat?"

I shook my head as well. "No, I'm fine. And I'd much rather be here with you than back in my own room with Kevin."

Tazz chuckled. "Getting on your nerves, huh? I was wondering how long it'd take."

 "If he says one more word about how he's ECWA champion..." I shook my head again; it was literally all the man talked about. I could understand him being proud, but it was getting a little much. I glanced down at Tazz. "Do you know he sleeps with that belt of his?"

 "Raven did, too." Tazz commented from his position on the bed. "Wouldn't let it out of his sight for more than six seconds.Even took it into the john with him."

We lapsed into silence, both of us simply enjoying each other's company. The two of us get a quiet moment so rarely that I wanted to enjoy this one for as long as it lasted. My one worry, however, kept resurfacing in my mind, refusing to go away no matter how much I wanted it to.

Tazz caught the look on my face and sat up. "You're awfully quiet, Cole," he said. "What's up?"

I glanced over at him. "You're going to go through with it, aren't you?" I asked softly, even though I knew pretty well what the answer was going to be. "You're going to challenge Austin."

"Fuck, yeah, I am." His voice was firm, his mind obviously made up. "After what he did to both of us he deserves to get his ass kicked. And if I get the belt, too, that makes sticking it to him a little better, you know?" I didn't answer and he suddenly frowned. "You don't look too happy about it."

 "I'm not," I confirmed, turning away from him, knowing that what I was about to say could technically be interpreted as betrayal. "I wish you wouldn't."

 "What?!" His voice went up at least half an octave, that's how shocked he was. "You want me to back down? Forget what he did to me? To you?" He stared at me, my unexpected words astonishing him. "Cole, he sent you to the hospital!"

 "And I don't want him sending you there, too!" I shot back. "You know as well as I do how brutal he's been since he's won the belt and not just to us. Look at what he and Triple H did to Kane's arm! Not to mention the two of them beating the hell out of the Hardys and Lita. And he's only gotten worse since Hunter's been out." I paused, forcing myself to calm down a little. "I just...I don't want to see you laid out on a stretcher, that's all."

"You worry too much," he said, putting one of his hands over mine. "Me on a stretcher...it ain't gonna happen."

 "It almost happened tonight. And you don't worry enough!" I exclaimed. How could he be so cavalier about something like this? "JR didn't think anything was going to happen, either, and look what Austin did to him! And they've been friends for years!" I had to make him see, for his sake, for mine. I couldn't stand by and watch him get bashed again because of me. Not again. "Please...let it go."

He met my eyes, his gaze the calmest I had ever seen. "Can't do it, Coleslaw," he said softly. "I just can't do it."

 "And I can't sit and watch Austin beat you down again because of me! Not when I..." I bit my lip and turned away, stopping in the nick of time. Almost. God, I almost blurted it out without even thinking.

Tazz very gently turned my head back around, his dark eyes meeting mine again, this time boring into my very soul. "Say it, Mikey," he whispered, his voice like rough velvet as it  sent a shiver down my spine. "Say it and mean it."

 I reached out, brushing my fingers against his face. That look in his eyes...it hadn't occurred to me that he might be as scared as I was, and about the same things. For the same reasons.

 "I love you," I whispered, finally finding the courage, the strength to put into words what I had been feeling for so long. "More than  anything...I love you, Peter."

 Closing his eyes, Tazz let out a little sigh. "You know something? I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say my real name." He opened his eyes, those beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes of his and smiled. "You asked me why I did what I did earlier...don't you get it by now?" His fingers brushed against my bruised cheek and I sighed, leaning into the touch. For a big man, he's so gentle... "I love you, too."

My eyes widened as my heart skipped a beat. I shouldn't have been surprised; everything he's done lately has led up to this. hearingthe words, however, made it a little more real. "You...really?" I couldn't help asking; call it reflex. "Really?"

 "Yeah, really," he murmured, leaning even closer. "Since we first teamed up." He shrugged, still smiling. "I don't know how or why or what...you just got me where no one else did."

Peter had loved me that much? For that long?! "You did, too...for months now." I whispered, drawing even nearer. "Peter..." I didn't get a chance to finish; Peter's lips met mine just them in one of the sweetest kisses I had ever known.

I sighed as I slid my arms around Peter's waist, losing myself in the taste, the feel of him. One strong arm slid up my back, cradling me close while his other hand combed through my hair, making me shiver with long denied arousal. It had been so long since I had felt anything like this...

I actually let out a whimper when Peter broke the kiss,tightening my hold on him so I'd stay in his arms. He chuckled, brushing another kiss against my forehead. "It's okay, Mikey," he murmured into my ear. "I ain't goin' anywhere."  
  
 I relaxed a little. Then what he said finally sank into my befuddled brain and I couldn't help smiling. "Mikey?" No one has EVER called me Mikey.  
  
 He shrugged. "It fits, you know?" he said by way of an explanation. "If you don't like it I can call you something else."  
  
 I shook my head. "No...don't. I kinda like it." I paused. "And it's a hell of a lot better than Coleslaw."  
  
 The chuckle turned into a full fledged laugh. "You should've told me you didn't like it," he chided.  
  
 My eyebrows went up. "Would you have stopped?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.  
  
 "Course not," he answered matter-of-factly. "I probably would've done it more just to piss you off." We both shared a laugh at that.  
  
 "So why didn't you tell me?" I asked, curious. Peter had been silent about his feelings for a long time, and usually he's not shy about letting people know where he stands.  
  
 He shrugged again. "Lot of reasons." he brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes. "We're friends and I didn't want to fuck that up. We're partners and I didn't want to screw that up, either." Reaching down, he took one of my hands and held it in his, his thumb going over my wedding ring. "And I didn't think you'd be interested. You know?"  
  
 I couldn't argue with that kind of logic, especially the last one. Strangely enough though the fact that I was technically cheating on my wife didn't bother me as much as I thought it would, maybe because our relationship has been more than a little rocky lately.  
  
 "What about you?" Peter asked, drawing me out of my thoughts. "Why didn't you say something?"  
  
 I shrugged as well. "A lot of the same reasons," I said, my fingers brushing over his own wedding ring. He never talked about his wife, but then he doesn't say much about personal things. I suddenly smiled. "Plus I thought you'd send me through a wall if I told you something like this."  
  
 It was supposed to be funny, but Peter didn't take it that way. "I'd never hurt you, Mikey," he said quietly, his hand once again moving to the bruises Austin had given me. "You know that, right?"  
  
 I nodded, the smile still on my face. "I know that now." Peter smiled as well, pulling me into another kiss.  
  
 This kiss, however, was different from the last one. This kiss had a definite edge to it. Hard and passionate, his tongue tangling with mine, Peter's kiss not only told me that he loved me, it told me he wanted me.  
  
 He confirmed it when he moved along my jaw and began trailing kisses down my neck. "Tell me what you like, Mikey," he murmured in between kisses. "I'll do anything you want."  
  
 "Anything." I was breathless, hungry. "It's just...I've never..."  
  
 Peter stopped and stared. "You've never done anything with a guy before?" When I shook my head he cursed. "Fuck...Mikey, babe, you should've said something."  
  
 "Why?" I was genuinely confused. "Does it matter?"  
  
 "A little, yeah." He cupped my face with his hand. "I don't want to push you into anything you don't want, you know?" He brushed a kiss against my lips. "We don't have to do anything, okay? Your call."  
  
 My heart swelled to bursting with love for the man holding me so close. Protecting me again, like he had before. "I want this," I said, mirroring his gesture. "I want you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here." I gave him a hard, deep kiss, delighting in the muffled groan that came from deep within him. "Show me what to do."  
  
 He groaned again. "Fuck, Mikey, do you know what you're doing to me?" His eyes met mine and the tone of his voice turned serious. "We'll go slow, okay? And if I do something you don't like or you want me to stop you tell me. Promise me."  
  
 "Promise." I paused for a moment. "You do the same."  
  
 He laughed. "You couldn't do anything I wouldn't like, but okay. Sure." He was silent for a moment. "Does that bug you? That I've...you know...been there, done that?"  
  
 "It's past," I said with a shake of my head as I began unbuttoning his orange jersey. "The past doesn't matter to me. This does." I looked up. "Honestly? I'm glad one of us knows what he's doing. I don't have the first clue."  
  
 One of his large hands went over mine. "It's okay, Mikey." he murmured, squeezing my fingers. "It's easy. I'll show you." He drew me into another kiss.  
  
 Soon his jersey was on the floor, followed by his black t-shirt and our shoes and socks. I brushed my fingers along the myriad of tattoos on his shoulders and chest. I hadn't known he had so many. "What do they all mean?"  
  
 "A lot of things," he said quietly, his own hands moving to my waist. "Matches I've won, places I've been, things like that." Undoing my belt, he pulled my shirt out of my jeans, taking the hem in his hands. "Lift your arms up, babe."  
  
 I did as I was told and a moment later my shirt joined his on the floor. Peter suddenly stopped, staring at me so hard that I suddenly felt uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" I asked, fighting the urge to cover up.  
  
 "Son of a bitch," he murmured, his voice rough with anger. "Fuck, Mikey, what did that bastard do to you?"

 I glanced down and saw why he was so angry. I was still covered with bruises from Austin's attack on me, and while some of them had faded to an ugly yellowish-green color, a good many of them were still a dark, livid purple. I had become so used to the ache that I had forgotten them.  
  
 I laid my hand against Peter's cheek. "Don't," I whispered. "Please, Peter?"  
  
 "I don't wanna hurt you anymore than you are," he said, his brow furrowed in concern.  
  
 "You won't," I said firmly, emphasizing my words with a kiss. "I know you won't." Wrapping my arms around his neck, I nuzzled his ear; I was more than willing to use his desire to get what I wanted. What we both wanted."Please. Don't let Austin spoil this."  
  
 It worked; he let out a low, throaty groan. "Damn, you're driving me crazy," he growled. "Okay, babe, okay. Whatever you want. Just c'mere." He captured my lips again.  
  
 We fell onto the bed, our bodies touching, his tongue tangling with mine as he kissed me breathless. I sighed as Peter moved back to my neck. "Oh God..."  
  
 "Shh," he whispered, moving still lower. His lips brushed against one of my bruises, the pain miraculously disappearing with his touch. "Just lie back, Mikey. Let me do this."  
  
 "Not fair," I gasped, arching into the touch. "Want to touch you, too." I reached out to grab him, letting out a frustrated whimper when he evaded my grasp.  
  
 "You'll get your chance," he promised, one hand holding me still while the other traveled down my body in a blatant caress. "When I'm done. I've had dreams about this." His hand paused at my zipper. "Can I get these off you?"  
  
 I leaned up a little. "Only if I can take yours off, too."  
  
 His eyes widened, but he stood his ground. "So you gonna help me or just watch the show?"  
  
 My hands went to his nylon track pants, sliding over the smooth fabric to feel the hard muscle beneath. I moved my hand over the bulge between his legs, marveling at the heat, the weight of it against my palm. "I may need your help with this," I teased; what Peter lacks in height he makes up for everywhere else.  
  
He sighed, leaning into my tough. "Babe, you keep doing that and this is gonna be over real fast," he warned ominously.  
  
 "Doing what?" I asked, playing innocent. "Stuff like this?" I boldly slid one hand inside his pants, sliding it over his bare ass. My eyes widened. "Commando?"  
  
 He blushed and moved so I could feel the scrap of material covering him. "Thong. They look ridiculous but they're comfortable. And they don't show under my ring gear." Just then he closed his eyes. "Damn, that feels good."  
  
 "And this?" I slid my hand even further down his pants, my fingertips brushing against his erection.  
  
 His body jerked hard in my arms. "Mikey!" He pulled me even closer. "Damn, baby, don't tease."  
  
 He sounded so desperate, so hungry that I backed off. "Sorry," I immediately apologized as I jerked my hand away. "You know I don't know what I'm doing."  
  
 "You're doing fine," Peter quickly reassured me. "We just need to slow this down a little so it's not over too quick, that's all." Kissing me, his hands went back to the waistband of my jeans. "Let's start with getting the rest of this off you."  
  
 I stood up to give him easier access and soon both my pants and briefs joined the rest of my clothes on the floor. I ducked my head to hide my own blush as I sat back down on the bed, feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden. I'm definitely not built like Peter is; too skinny, too pale, too a lot of things...  
  
 I felt a kiss brush my cheek and when I looked up Peter's eyes were shining dark with desire. "You're beautiful, Mikey," he whispered.  
  
 My cheeks grew even hotter. "You sure Austin didn't hit you in the head with that chair?" I joked nervously. "Maybe skewer your vision a little?"  
  
 "My eyes are perfect," he said firmly. "And so are you." Before I could contradict him again, he silenced me with another kiss.  
  
 He eased me back against the pillows and I gasped as he continued his interrupted tour of my body. "Peter..."  
  
"Shh, baby. Let me do this." His mouth connected with one of my nipples and all I could do was whimper as he tongued it achingly erect. "Just lie there and let me make you feel good." He moved even lower, nuzzling my belly as his hands reached under me to cup my ass. "You look so damn good, baby. I bet you taste good, too." Before I could stop him, before I could offer up any kind of protest, his head ducked down and he slid his mouth over my cock.  
  
I cried out, my fingers digging into the sheets for support as my body shuddered from the shock. I hadn't expected this, not in a million years. Peter's so tough that I never dreamed he'd want to...you know...take me that way. In his mouth. Down his throat. But he was. Oh, God, he was.  
  
And it was incredible, his tongue caressing every inch of me as I was engulfed in warm wetness. His hands weren't idle, either; one was cupping my balls, caressing them gently while the other was under my ass, his fingertips lightly tracing between my cheeks. He was driving me out of my mind and all I could do was watch and let him.  
  
Not that I had any intention of stopping him, especially when watching my cock slide in and out of his mouth was easily the sexiest thing I had ever seen.  
  
Just then, Peter looked up, meeting my eyes as his finger brushed against the opening to my body. That was all I could stand; letting out a wordless cry I came, shuddering from the intensity.  
  
To my suprise, Peter greedily swallowed everything I gave him, even licking me clean before he drew away. He slid his arms around me, a grin on his face. "I was right. You do taste good."  
  
I laid a shaking hand against his cheek, staring at him with wide eyes. "I can't believe you did that," I whispered. "Come here." I pulled him down for a kiss, my arousal returning when I tasted myself on his lips.  
  
My hands ran down his broad back, stopping at the waistband of his track pants. I tugged at them insistantly. "Take these off." I could feel the heat of his hardness through the material, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to se it, too. I wanted to see all of him. "Now."  
  
Peter chuckled as he stood up. "Demanding, aren't you?" he said as he finally tood off what was left of his clothes. He laid back down next to me. "That better?"  
  
"Much." My eyes drifted down to his crotch and I found myself staring at his sizable erection. "Did I...is that because of me?" I asked softly.  
  
"Course it's because of you," he said with a roll of his eyes. "I wasn't thinking about anyone else while I was sucking you off." He siged, closing his eyes as I  caressed him with my fingertips. "Yeah, that's it. Just like that." He put his hand over mine, gently guiding me. "Harder."  
  
I had a better idea, though. Taking Peter's shoulders, I pushed until he was flat on his back and I was straddling him. I grinned at his surprised look, leaning down to kiss him. "There. This is even better."  
  
"Yeah, it is," he agreed as his large hands encircled my waist. "You have something else in mind, Mikey babe?"  
  
I nodded as I wrapped a hand around his cock. Feeling his finger had awakened in me a desire I hadn't known I wanted. Only one thing could fulfill that desire. "This. I want this - I want you - inside me."  
  
He stared at me, eyes wide, practically speechless. Then a shaking hand reached up and caressed my cheek before pulling me into a long, deep kiss. "Mikey," he breathed as he let me go, his voice so full of awe that I felt my own heart melt. He turned toward the door, reaching for his gym bag. "My bag. There's stuff in there we'll need."  
  
I reached over and snagged it, pulling it toward us. He took it out of my hands and dug through it until he pulled out a strip of condoms and a half-squashed tube. He put the condoms in my hand, folding my fingers over them. "Put it on me," he said softly.  
  
He watched as I ripped open the foil and slid it over his erection, groaning as I brushed a kiss against it first.  "Baby, you do any more of that and this'll be over real quick," he warned in a rough voice.  
  
I smiled. "Sorry." I wasn't really; I was beginning to like driving a big, strong guy like Peter crazy. "Couldn't resist."  
  
He saw right through it, too. "Yeah, I bet you couldn't," he said as he coated his fingers liberally with gel. He slid his hand under me, pausing. "Tell me if I hurt you." He waited for my nod before gently easing one finger in.  
  
It was...I can't describe what it was, how it felt. It was definitely something I wasn't used to; the only other person who did anything even remotely similar to this was my doctor and there's nothing erotic about a routine physical. It was also a little uncomfortable, probably for the exact same reason.  
  
"Fuck, you're tight," Peter murmured as he moved his finger in and out. "You gotta relax, Mikey. I can't do this if you don't. I'll hurt you too bad." He wrapped his other hand around my cock, stroking it back to hardness. "C'mon, Mikey baby. Relax for me."  
  
I whimpered as he turned one finger into two. There was a definite edge to it now; I could feel it. It was still uncomfortable, but there was a whisper of pleasure beyond it, teasing me in it's elusiveness. It was quickly getting to the point where I didn't care if it hurt or not; I just wanted him to shove it in and do me until I couldn't see straight.  
  
Just as I was about to tell him to do just that, his finger brushed against something deep inside, sending a bolt of pleasure flashing through me. My entire body jolted with the shock. "Oh, my God!"  
  
Peter stopped immediately. "Mikey? Babe, is that hurting you?"  
  
I shook my head. "No! Please...do it again." he brushed against it again and I let ut a long, low moan. "Oh...yes..."  
  
Peter removed his fingers, silencing my protests with a kiss. "You're ready for me now," he said softly as he quickly coated himself with more of the lubricating gel. "You're more than ready. You want this, doncha, babe?" He leaned up to nuzzle my ear. "Huh, baby? You want me to do you?"  
  
"Yes...please..." I was begging and I didn't care. "Want...need..." I captured his lips in a fierce kiss. "Love you..."  
  
His hands slid to my hips, moving me into position. "Love you, too, Mikey," he whispered as he lowered me onto his cock.  
  
I swallowed hard, taking a deep gulping breath as he entered me, holding me steady as I clutched his shoulders for support. Like I said, Peter isn't small and I'm a virgin, for want of a better word. So it hurt. Oh God, it hurt.  
  
When we were finally joined together he leaned up to kiss me, his lips brushing against anything he could reach. "I know, baby," I breathed. "I know. It hurts like a bitch the first time, but it won't soon. Here." One hand moved to my cock, stroking it again as the other moved up and down my back. "Don't think about anything else. Just feel my hand."  
  
It worked. Slowly, I relaxed under Peter's wonderful hands, the pain fading as promised as I got used to him. Soon, I began squirming under his touch; I definitely wanted more. "Peter, please...I need..."  
  
"Shh, it's okay. I know." He began moving under me, thrusting his cock into me even deeper, the pleasure coming back for both of us. "I need it, too."  
  
It didn't take long for us to find a rhythm guaranteed to drive us both crazy. The bed creaked, rocking in time with our movements as I met every one of his thrusts with one of my own, each move sending a sharp spike of pleasure straight through me. Making love had never been like this, not with my wife, not with anyone. It was as if I had been waiting my whole life for this one moment, where nothing else mattered bu the two of us and this.  
  
Every thought was suddenly wiped from my head as I shuddered hard, my body jerking under Peter's hands. I was close, so close, but my first climax had been quick. I was fighting for this one. "Harder," I managed to get out. "Please...harder!"  
  
Peter pulled me down enough to wrap his arms around me. "You close, babe?" he whispered. "I can feel you are. Want a little help?" I couldn't even nod; all I could do was let out a pleading little wordless cry and pray he'd take pity on me.  
  
To my frustration, Peter immediately slowed down, holding me forcefully still when I tried to pick up the pace. "No," I whimpered. "Don't stop...with me...want you with me..." I clutched his shoulders; he'd have bruises in the morning, but I didn't care. "Come with me..."  
  
He groaned, his eyes closing as he shuddered. He was close, too. I could feel it. "Fuck, Mikey, you don't know what you're doing to me...you're so damn sexy like this." He nipped at my earlobe. "So hard...can't wait for you to fuck me...feel you in me like I'm in you..."  
  
I gasped, my mind immediately filled with images of the two of us, only with Peter where I was now. That thought was all it took to throw me over the edge. My orgasm slammed into me with all the force of a runaway train, ripping a scream from me as I broke his hold and shoved his cock into me as far as it would go.  
  
"Fucking hell...Michael!" His body jerked hard against mine as he came a split second later, face buried in my shoulder, clutching me as if his life depended on it.  
  
We fell back onto the bed, both of us breathing heavily and still shuddering. A kiss was brushed against my lips and I returned it blindly, still hungry for the comfort, the closeness. I didn't want this to end, not just yet.  
  
Eventually though, it did. He slipped out of me an I couldn't help letting out a whimper of protest. "No." I tightened my hold, burying my face in his broad chest. "Don't go."  
  
"Shh, baby," he murmured, his hand moving to play with my hair. "It's okay. I ain't going anywhere, and neither are you."  
  
I relaxed immediately, but stayed where I was. It felt good to be held so close in a pair of strong arms. His arms. "Did you mean it?" I asked, looking up. At his confused look, I elaborated. "About wanting me to...you know...make love to you?"  
  
"Well...yeah." His voice was gentle as he continued to play with my hair. "Maybe not tonight, though. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty beat. But definitely soon." He paused. "You okay with that?"  
  
I had to smile; typical Peter, to be so worried about me. Having a Red Hook mother hen was definitely something I was going to have to get used to. "Yeah. I'm definitely okay with that," I answered. "You'll be too once I get my hands on you."  
  
Peter's eyes widened and I felt his cock twitch with reawakened arousal. "I can't wait," he said, giving me a grn. His fingers brushed against my cheek, the look on his face softening, turning tender. "I love you, Mikey."  
  
I mirrored his gesture. "I love you, too." My smile widened. "My knight in shining armor."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "More like a thug in stolen armor, but whatever."  
  
I laughed, hugging him in absolute delight, my heart soaring when he laughed too and hugged me back. It's hard for me to believe I have Stone Cold to thank for this, but I do. If I hadn't had the shit kicked out of me, I wouldn't be where I am now - safe, and in the arms of the man I loved, with him loving me back just as strongly, if not more.  
  
 _Fairy tales do come true,_ I reflected as I snuggled close, ready to let myself be lulled to sleep by the sound of Peter's heartbeat. Mine certainly did, happily ever after ending and all.


End file.
